First Kiss Under a Glowing Moon
by demonic blood shed666
Summary: You're human too Gaara. No matter what people say about you, you're still human...you can still love...and be loved..." please read and review oneshot


This is ignoring Shippuden so naturally Gaara is not Kazekage and still has Shukaku in him though everyone is in fact fifteen…excluding those older than the rest of the group.

Gaara stared on in silence at the people around him.

The sun was shining brightly on the village of Konoha, a comfortable breeze fluttering the shrubbery and leaves standing on their sockets on the branch limbs. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, allowing the brilliant rays of sunshine to glow on the residents of the large and strong village.

The fifteen year old stood in the shadows of the trees, his light weight frame resting perfectly on the strong and sturdy arm of the oak he sat on and a perfect spot to spy on everyone below. His blood red hair looked black in the darkened shade, his pale skin looking ashy. His green eyes stood out the most in the darkness, a vivid, bright and somewhat docile shade of emeralds.

The park in front of him inhabited both of his siblings and some of the rookie nine along with Gai's team. Temari sat proud, a smug smirk resting on her lips and her blue green eyes creased into little slits. Her hands were resting on her black clad hips and her four pony tailed head was cocked to the side and the one thing that was most noticeable about her was that her giant metal fan was gone.

Indefinitely her body language screamed superiority complex.

The same was going on with the Nara boy who had his head lifted towards the sky, an amused smile gracing his lips while his muscular arms crossed over his green vested chest with his elbows leaning against the wooden bench the pair were sitting on. The two acted as if they hated each other while in all honesty it was completely obvious what their real feelings were…

Gaara felt a little jolt run through his heart as he observed his sister and the shadow user exchange verbal dialogue. He was happy yes that she had finally found someone compatible to love...but at the same time he was envious of the feelings the two were most likely sharing.

His elder brother, Kankuro was conversing flirtatiously with Ino Yamanaka who was flirting right back. The puppet master was missing both his puppets and his cat eared hood, though a grin was resting on his painted face as he leaned against a tree about two meters away from where the demon vessel resided.

Yamanaka was giggling as she spoke with his brother, her long blonde hair fluttering in the slight breeze. Even though he couldn't hear what the conversation was about Gaara had no doubt in his mind that it was somewhere close to the little romantic drivel he heard Temari complain so much about.

The pair that made him look on in a bit of confusion was Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame.

He had heard of yaoi and yuri but every time it was mentioned out of an elder's lips the relationships were discriminated and hated, same with a few of the villagers around Sunakagure. Though the foul judgment was equaled out by the younger villager's who spoke with words that it shouldn't matter who you love as long as it's sincere.

To sum it up he didn't really care about same sex relationships but this was the first time he'd ever seen something like it…and his eyes were a tad bit…glued to the scene.

The bug user had finally lowered his dark shirt…and his would be visible mouth was being swallowed by the dog ninja's. Kiba had the boy pressed up against a tree that was in a much more secluded area than all of the others, his hands going missing underneath Shino's dark sweater. The skin that was showing of the bug user's face was flushed a magnificent red as his hands twisted in Kiba's spiky brown hair.

Akamaru was lying down in front of the two the large dog's back to them as he stood watch. No doubt the dog was keeping track that nobody came to interfere on his master's make out session. Gaara's green eyes narrowed as he scrutinized the animal further. If his eyes weren't mistaking him…he was sure that the dog's mouth was lifted at the corners in a smirk and his large eyes were glinting with humor as his long and fluffy tail wacked the ground repeatedly with harsh amounts of force. Either the dog was happy for them at finding happiness or…the animal was rather perverted…

Gaara looked away, amusement bubbling up for a moment even though nothing showed on his face before the feeling vanished. Seeing as how the elders had all stated that same sex relationships were disgusting – and how they all said he was a disgusting monster – yaoi would be the only kind of thing he could go for. But, despite that he knew it would never happen for him…no one could love a thing like him.

Rock Lee, Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki were the last group in the park. The trio was sitting directly in the center of all the action, rolling their eyes at the obvious affection in the acts of Kankuro, Ino, Temari and Shikamaru. (Kiba and Shino aren't seen due to their location.) At the same time the green clad Lee was shouting out his love for Sakura who only blushed and giggled under the boy's humorous and rather pointless and no where going advances.

As he looked away from the happy scene in front of him with his heart tearing itself into pieces at the happy couples Gaara never noticed one thing: the pair of dark blue eyes glancing up and naturally locking onto his figure.

The moon's glorious light was almost blinding on the rooftops of the village as Naruto jumped from one to another, silent and blurred, nothing but a flying shadow. He had seen his red haired comrade while the group was out in the park that afternoon, and had seen the dejected, painful way the lithe body turned. The black, insomniac rings were pressed tightly together as his long fingered hands clenched and furled into the bark, his brow creased in self pain.

Gaara was precious to him, more so than most of the friends who tore him out of the dark hell, and it hurt so much to see his fellow jinchurriki suffering without release. The blonde wanted so bad to cure that pain, to heal that aching heart of everything and to show that he was loved like all the others. Despite his fear of refection he would make the boy feel wanted.

His heart picked up a beat and his eyes widened before looking gently at the figure before him.

Without the massive gourd strapped onto his back Gaara looked scarily defenseless and vulnerable and a protective jolt tore through him. The boy was sitting on the roof top, his head tilted up slightly to observe the moon in all her glory. The silver tresses made the usually blood red hair look softer and more fiery like than blood, and gave his already pale skin an ethereal glow, one that should belong to only phantoms and gods.

His dark clothing was tight on his small frame, displaying just how tiny and child like Sabuku No Gaara really was. His heart pounded wildly in his throat as his friend turned slowly to look at him and his breath caught at just how beautiful he looked.

The large green eyes were wide with shock before they reeled back to calm welcoming and his small mouth with full lips lifted just slight into a barely there smile. The rings around his eyes softened the boy's gorgeous features and reminded the blonde of a panda or raccoon. The red love scar on his forehead threw him into his speech that he had constantly repeated over in his head with words that had gone forgotten.

Gaara stared in confusion as his friend and savior started to struggled for words. The blonde really was beautiful he supposed as he noted how the golden locks on the boys head seemed to outshine even the afternoon sun. His large, cerulean eyes had always captivated him in their depth and honesty and at the moment they were shining with a mixture of fear and love. The bright clothing adorning his body was absolutely perfect for his bubbly attitude and only added onto his god like qualities. His shoulders were broad and his entire body was beautifully muscled and carved.

The red head had been staring up at the moon for an hour before the blonde arrived, just brooding about the relationships going on around him and how he should just ignore the pain like he always had. At least now he had friends and family, it was better to keep those than to push his luck into getting love.

The moon always made him restless made him feel as if his mother was constantly watching him and made Shukaku stir. But Naruto for some reason always made him feel calm, even under the moon's scrutinizing gaze, made his heart flutter along with his stomach for reasons left unknown.

The blonde always managed to extract some happiness from him without even trying, and always managed to make a smile, small as it was to form on his face.

The blonde settled with his hand rubbing self consciously the back of his head as he forced out, "Do you…Do you ever feel as if your heart tries to rip itself out when you watch others…kiss and hold hands and stuff?"

Gaara felt his eyes widen as he stood from his sitting position, thinking back on what he observed earlier that day he nodded in agreement. Naruto seemed to physically relax for some reason at the wordless admission and took a step forward, licking his lips.

"Ya' know, I used to feel that I would never have that sort of relationship with anyone 'cause of…well…"

His voice drained away as he looked to the moon and released his head to rub his stomach where the circled seal lay hidden underneath the clothing. Gaara closed his eyes and drew in a shaky breath before looking up at the glowing rock himself. "Yeah…I know what you mean. I feel the same."

The red head felt a small flash of apprehension as the blonde looked back at him and took another, larger step towards him, a weird, loving shine in his eyes. "But Iruka sensei told me that even with the nine tails I'm still human, and still able to have a partner…that even I can be loved by someone."

The apprehension grew, along with the butterflies flipping and turning like rapids in his gut as the blonde god advanced towards him, a smile on his face and a gentle, loving look in his eyes. Gaara gulped and his mouth felt very dry all of a sudden when the blonde was suddenly taking hold of his hand and lacing their fingers together.

Shaking, Gaara could only stare, transfixed into Naruto's blue eyes that simply wouldn't let him go. Naruto's voice was suddenly very, very soft.

"You're human too Gaara. No matter what people say about you, you're still human…you can still love…and be loved…"

Gaara began to tremble at the proximity between their faces, the foot of space slowly closing in, turning to inches…His green eyes closed slightly and instinctively when he felt the blonde's breath brush against his face, being inhaled with his own air…He could feel his face heating, could feel the rising of temperature in his cheeks as he began to flush red.

The fluttering in his gut and heart was growing until it was almost unbearable as a strong arm wrapped slowly around his waist and drew him into a muscular and protective hold. Warmth flooded his entire body the hand not held captive by Naruto's slowly crept up and around the blonde's shoulders.

Naruto's face melded with his, their noses sliding against each other as Gaara felt the soft, feathery and silky lips brush against his as they moved and spoke.

"Remember this Gaara…whether you feel the same about me or not…I love you."

The red head melted against the blonde as the others lips moved gently and softly against his own, conveying the message over and over again that he was indeed loved…

Who knows? Maybe this fluttery feeling in him was indeed love and not fear? Could Naruto and himself become as close as the bug and dog ninja were?

Gaara smiled into the kiss as he tightened his hold on Naruto's neck.

To hell with the elders and all those idiots who felt yaoi was disgusting and disgraceful.

If it meant that Naruto would be with him, love him and teach him how to love fully and dearly in return…

He had nothing further to be envious about with his siblings growing relationships for he had his own to be preoccupied over.

MEH…I DON'T THINK I LIKE IT. THIS WAS JUST BASICALLY AN EXPIREMENT FOR ME THAT DIDN'T FEEL RIGHT IN THE END. T.T

ANYWAY PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK

JA NE


End file.
